Drinking Consequences
by Johzanne
Summary: 'You called me Daddy last night, Levi. Want the video too? Starbucks in Fourways 13:30 Don't be late.'


Levi's phone buzzed on the table next to his laptop as he read through a few emails. He mindlessly reached out to pick it up. He drew his unlock pattern and clicked on the message while taking a sip of his strong coffee. If one thing could rid him of a killer hangover, it was killer coffee.

Coffee that he chocked on when he saw the picture sent to him from an unknown number.

'God no, am I still drunk?' he thought as he looked at the picture. It was a picture of him. Naked. And it looks like he's enjoying it too. The message with it: 'Can't wait to see this again'

What the hell did he do last night?

'Who is this?' He typed back, his heart hammering against his chest.

Another picture of him pulling his ass open popped up. Oh my god. This was a guy.

'You called me Daddy last night, Levi. Want the video too?

Starbucks in Fourways

13:30

Don't be late.'

He stumbled to the kitchen and pulled a brown paper bag out of the drawer, heavily breathing into it.

He grabbed his phone and called Hanji.

"Gooooood morning, Shorty! Has that hotty called you yet?"

"He texted me pictures of last night and told me to go meet him and sa-"

He started explaining in a panic, but was cut off when Hanji squealed at the other end of the line.

"You're going on a date! Levi, that's amazing!"

He heaved another breath into the bag.

"I don't even remember what he looks like! I can't walk into a cafe and say 'Hey, sorry we fucked while I was totally wasted, please delete the photos and my number, thanks.' How did he even get my number?"

Hanji giggled like a maniac on the other side of the phone.

"I gave it to him, silly! How could I NOT give Eren your number, he even drove us home and carried you up to your bed!"

Levi had a mini heart attack.

"You mean he knows where I live! H-He was in my house! What if he rocks up here because I don't go to see him? Hanji!"

He breathed faster in and out of the bag, starting to feel lightheaded.

"Relax Levi, he's really awesome! I mean, even I want to tap that! So pull your shit together and go see him, ok? Ok! Bye! Let me know how it goes!"

She ended the call before he could even try to protest.

So he's hot and a nice guy? Maybe he should go, at least to make sure those pictures get deleted.

Those pictures definitely have to be deleted.

He looked at his phone to check the time. The now forgotten hangover really did him in, it was already 12:30.

His breathing slowed and he discarded the bag. He had wondered why he hurts all over.

If this Eren was really all that, Levi had to make sure that he didn't end up regretting sleeping with him. The last thing he needs after this humiliation is being looked at like something disgusting.

He felt like something disgusting.

Shower time.

After twenty minutes of scrubbing in the shower and checking for any hickeys - he found one on his right hip - Levi got out and pulled on his best outfit.

With shined shoes, skinny jeans, a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a semi-formal under jacket, Levi had twenty minutes to do his hair.

First he went for a combed back style, but that looked too formal. He parted his hair to the side, but it looked too messy. He tried parting his hair in the middle like usual, but it looked too plain.

Finally he decided on parting his hair just a little to the side and wash ready to go.

He grabbed his phone on his way out and sent Hanji a text: 'If I don't text you in an hour, call the cops.'

He rolled his eyes when he read her reply: 'No sucking faces in public, kiddos'

The Starbucks he had to go to was one he frequently visits, so maybe he's seen Eren before? Or he was just being sneaky, choosing a place close to Levi's house so that he couldn't make up any excuses.

Either way, he wanted to get this over and done with.

Usually he went to the coffee shop with his laptop and sweats to get some work done, so he wasn't surprised when Sasha, the girl working the counter, raised an eyebrow at him.

"Someone cleans up nicely." she commented when he walked up to the counter.

He waved her off. "Hanji's making me go on some kind of blind date. My usual, please. Twice the sugar."

She nodded and shouted the order at the guy making the drinks. It's someone he doesn't recognize. The trainee better not mess up his order.

He pulled his wallet out, ready to hand her a twenty when a tanned, strong looking arm circled around him and paid instead.

"I'm paying, and give me something with whipped cream."

Levi slowly turned around and looked straight into someone's chest. He looked up, Hanji never said he was tall.

"I'm Eren, good to see you again Levi."

"U-Uh, hi..." Sasha chuckled a bit and gave Eren his change with their drinks.

Hanji wasn't lying when she said he was good looking. Levi was sure he was sober, but probably just as willing to drop his pants as he was last night.

Eren took their drinks and stepped back. He nodded to a semi-private booth.

"Let's go sit down."

All Levi could do was nod and follow him. Eren slipped in one side and Levi sat down on the other.

Levi picked up his drink and sipped at it, looking up at Eren.

He was the definition of beautiful. He had the right type of messy hair, tanned skin, an adorable smile and eyes he could just drown in.

"So, did you only come to make sure I delete all the pictures?" Eren asked before taking a sip of his drink.

"That was part of it." He admitted and put his cup down.

"In that case..." Eren ran his hand through his hair. "I'm going to have to ask you to delete the ones on your phone too."

"M-My phone?" he asked shocked and urgently dug his phone out of his pocket. Eren laughed a bit and watched Levi open his gallery at lightning speed.

His breath hitched as he scrolled through at least twenty pictures of what must have been Eren's cock, pictures of it alone, pictures of Levi's hand around it, pictures of Levi's mouth around it, pictures of Levi's ass around it.

His cheeks were a flaming red as he slowly looked up at Eren with wide eyes. Eren chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck.

"They're, uhm, pretty revealing..." Levi could only stare and nod, his mind in no shape to think about what to say next. Eren thought flustered was definitely a look he liked on the raven's face.

"I was thinking, next time... we could go on a date first?" Eren asked hopefully after a moment of silence. Levi quickly put his phone away in favor of looking at Eren himself.

Eren smiled that beautiful smile with a hint of nervousness and Levi never wanted to look away. Levi took what he felt was a risk and extended his hand towards Eren's.

Eren looked a little surprised, but took Levi's hand in his.

Levi smiled and gave Eren's hand a small squeeze. Levi took a shaky breath and smiled. "I'd like that, but... I-I want to ask... You some things..."

Eren nodded. "Anything."

"Wh-What did we do last night?" he asked softly, blushing as he looked at his coffee, anywhere except those adoring eyes to avoid his embarrassment.

Eren's entire attitude changed from friendly and flirting to sexy and suggestive. He rubbed his leg up against Levi's and spoke in a voice so seductive Levi almost moaned.

"Why don't I give you a small reminder? "

Levi bit his lip and nodded. Eren stood up and Levi suddenly got worried that that he somehow did something wrong. He grabbed Eren's shirt to hold him back.

"Wait! Where are yo-"

"Finish your coffee, I'll be waiting for you in the bathroom."

His entire face went red, but he nodded again.

"A-And..." Levi bit his lip and looked up at Eren. "Did I r-really c-c-call you -"

Eren leaned down and slowly licked up Levi's ear, making him shiver and his face heat up more.

"Daddy? You didn't want to stop calling me that." Levi whimpered and tightened his grip on Eren's shirt.

Eren pulled Levi's hand off. "Afterwards, I'll tell you what you kept on calling something else..."

Levi quickly started downing his coffee. He heard Eren chuckle as he walked off.

Levi sat for a moment, not wanting to seem eager and rush to the bathroom. He was jittery with excitement as he slowly stood to toss away his empty cup and all but rushed to the door.

Levi stepped into the silent bathroom and knocked on the only 'Occupied' stall.

The lock clicked open and Eren pulled him into his embrace. Eren's lips tasted faintly like whipped cream and an old memory, and his tongue felt like it belonged in Levi's mouth. It made him wonder why they hadn't just started off with this.

Eren held his already limp body strongly in his arms as his hungry lips sucked down his neck.

"Going to be a good Space Cadet for Daddy again?" He asked hotly in Levi's ear and he frowned a bit.

"Space Cadet...?" Levi asked, very confused with the nickname, but Eren only chuckled and shook his head.

"I might tell you if you're good..." Levi blushed and nodded, letting out a soft whimper.

"Wh-What do you want me to do... Daddy?" He added the name softly and his knees went weak when Eren responded with a roll if his hips. It really suited Eren and he loved it.

The brunette stepped back. "Pants down and hands against the wall." Levi pulled his pants down to his knees and moved forwards to lean with his hands against the cool tile wall.

He could feel Eren's eyes on him and he blushed, ducking his head between his arms. Eren's fingers lightly trailed up Levi's thighs.

"Last chance to back out," Eren said softly in such a way that made him feel that it was truly alright to stop, casually return to their seats and forget all about this. But the care he displayed at such a time only made him want him more.

"N-No, I want this." Levi convinced him and looked at him over his shoulder.

"What are you going to do to me?" Eren slid his hand up Levi's back and his neck to his jaw, moving two fingers into his already open mouth.

"I'm going to show you how you came the first time last night."

Levi moaned and sucked on Eren's fingers to wet them without wasting another breath. Eren rubbed at his bum cheeks as Levi moaned around his fingers, squeezing and playing with the warm skin. He pulled the cheek so that his wet fingers could press straight against the eager hole and Levi shuddered.

He rubbed around the hole and felt it twitch against the tip of his finger. Eren drank up the desperate whimpers and silent pleas as he slowly pushed his finger in. He was careful and gentle as he worked his finger deeper into the tightness.

Once it was all the way in, he started pumping it at a comfortable pace.

"Mmmnh, that feels so good..." Levi moaned out as a second finger carefully pushed in, accompanied by the light burn he loved.

Eren massaged Levi's hip as he worked his two fingers in and out of him, systematically working him loose. Every time Eren curled his fingers in a new direction Levi would arch his back a bit and and tighten around his fingers. Eren stopped curling his fingers before he got close to Levi's prostate and started thrusting his fingers deeper into him.

Soon Levi was mewling and rutting back against his fingers, trying to get more, more, more.

"Having fun?" Eren asked amused as he watched Levi ride his fingers like it was something much different.

"Ah, ah, yes! F-Fuck, please give me mnnh-more!" Eren moved his free hand around Levi's hip and pressed firmly against the bruise he knew was there and Levi whined at the pain.

"You're not being a good boy when you swear like that. And I thought I taught you a proper lesson last night..." Levi shivered at Eren's tone.

"I'm sorry..." He panted out softly, leaning forwards with his elbows against the wall. Eren rubbed his free hand up Levi's back and pushed his shirt up a bit.

"Now ask again, properly." Levi desperately pushed back against Eren's fingers that stopped moving in him and looked back at him over his shoulder.

"Please... Give me more Daddy, give me everything~" Levi's red flushed face and and the way he begged for more was breathtaking; he couldn't say no if he wanted to.

He pulled his two fingers almost all the way out and Levi whined as he pushed back in with three. Eren slowly repeated the process, loosening Levi up enough for him to move his fingers as he wanted.

This time, when he curled his fingers, he pushed them directly to his prostate.

"Yes!" Levi cried out and his hips started rutting back against Eren's fingers again.

Eren adjusted his fingers so that every time he thrusts his fingers in, he hits that spot over and over again, and it drove Levi insane.

Levi's back arched and he threw his head back as moan after moan fell from his lips. His bangs were damp with sweat, his cheeks a bright red and pleasure was written over every inch of his face.

Not too long after, Levi's breaths morphed into shallow, sharp gasps and his lips trembled, desperate to be kissed - Levi was going to come.

Eren sped up his hand thrusting into him and wrapped the other around his shaft, aiming his erection at the open toilet bowl under him. He dug his fingers into Levi's prostate and held it there, giving his shaft one pump before he released with a loud cry.

Eren rubbed that spot, helping Levi through his high while kissing the back of his neck. As Levi calmed down and got his breathing under control, Eren gently removed his fingers and wiped any fluids off of Levi's thighs before pulling his pants back up.

Levi flushed the toilet and tiredly slumped back into Eren's welcoming arms.

He left a few soft kisses on the side of Levi's face as the raven gathered his strength.

"How are you feeling?" Eren asked softly and Levi smiled. "Damn good and damn tired." Eren smiled and opened the stall door.

"Then let's get out of here, I'll drive you home." Levi nodded and let Eren lead him out to his car.

He snuggled up in the passenger seat and looked back into the coffee shop to see Sasha looking back at him, wide eyed and blushing.

He's going to have to start going to a different Starbucks.

Eren climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

"By the way... We didn't do it in the club bathroom last night, did we?" Levi asked mildly disgusted, remembering how dirty those bathrooms are.

Eren laughed a bit. "No, I took you to my house, but that friend of yours told me you wouldn't appreciate sleeping over."

Levi nodded. He owes Hanji a thank you.

"Oh, and what did you say about a Space Cadet?" Levi asked a little skeptical and Eren laughed. He started driving towards Levi's house.

"Remember I told you that you kept calling something something else?" Levi nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Well, you said that you were a Space Cadet and you demanded to 'ride my rocket'."

Levi gasped and his eyes widened, horror and embarrassment spread over his face.

Eren laughed again. Levi's never going to live this down.


End file.
